Unexpected Thing
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Ino ke rumah Shikamaru dan Shikamaru mengajaknya untuk bermain shogi. Canon / Dedicated for ShikaIno FanDay! / RnR please?


Warning : Typo(s), Canon maybe, OOC

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Day-chan Dragneel presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A **_**Oneshot**_** Naruto Fanfic**

**.**

**Dedicated for ShikaIno **_**FanDay**_**!**

**.**

**.**

_**Unexpected Thing**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading~**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

Hari ini cerah seperti biasa. Secerah hati gadis _blondie_ yang sedang berjalan satu ini. dengan membawa beberapa tangkai—atau segebok(?) bunga, dia berjalan dengan santai menikmati pagi yang indah ini.

Setelah kakinya terhenti—dia sampai ke tujuannya, gadis itu menghela napas sebentar. Dengan mantap kemudian ia mengetuk pintu bernuansa cokelat itu.

_TOK TOK TOK_

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu itu pun terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"_Ara_ Ino_-chan_ … silakan masuk," ucap wanita itu—ibu Shikamaru mempersilakan Ino untuk masuk ke dalam.

Ino hanya tersenyum ramah dan masuk dalam rumah itu. Dan kemudian seperti teringat sesuatu, Ino memberhentikan langkahnya.

"_Anoo_ … saya ke sini cuma untuk memberikan bunga ini kok. Kemarin saya ada misi dan menemukan bunga yang indah sekali, kupikir Yoshino_-baasan_ suka jadi saya berikan sebagian," ucap Ino menjelaskan kedatangannya.

Yoshino hanya sedikit terbeliak. "Oh benarkah? Wah, terima kasih banyak, Ino _-chan_ …" ucapnya sambil menerima bunga itu. "Kupikir kau akan menemui anak malas itu."

Ino hanya terlihat nyengir. "Hehe, kenapa juga aku menemui Shika?"

Yoshino terdiam sebentar. Beberapa saat kemudian ia terlihat senyum—Ino berpikir terlihat sedikit seringaian di senyum itu, tapi tidak ia pikirkan.

"Dia sedang ada di kamarnya. Mungkin sedang tidur. Kau mau membangunkannya untukku?" pinta Yoshino dengan mata yang memancarkan permohonan itu. Ino terlihat salah tingkah.

"Ka-kamarnya? Hm, baiklah," ucap Ino akhirnya.

Yah, walaupun Ino adalah teman sejak kecilnya, tapi ia sadar, sekarang ia sudah menginjak remaja. Dan masuk ke dalam kamar tidur seorang pemuda adalah hal yang—err agak canggung bagi seorang gadis seperti Ino.

Dengan langkah yang agak canggung, Ino berjalan menuju kamar pemuda berambut nanas itu.

Setelah sampai, Ino pun mengetuk kamarnya dengan hati-hati. Beberapa saat telah berlalu, tidak ada jawaban—atau suara yang berarti. Ino tetap mengetuknya dengan perlahan—dan penuh penekanan.

Lama kelamaan Ino yang notabene memang tidak sabaran, segera saja ia nekat membuka pintu kamar Shikamaru—lima belas menit mematung di depan sebuah kamar bukanlah hal yang lucu dan menggelikan.

"Shika! Aku masu—

—eh?"

Kosong.

Sepagi ini, jarang-jarang tempat tidur bulukan(?) itu tidak terisi pemiliknya.

Ino yang awalnya marah, tiba-tiba menjadi perasaan bingung yang merajalela di otaknya. Dia memandang sekeliling kamar itu, tetap tidak menemukan sosok yang telah mendiami kamar ini selama 16 tahun itu.

Memperhatikan seluruh isi kamar itu, membuatnya sedikit bergidik—_well_, namanya juga kamar anak laki-laki. Berantakan, rusuh, seperti kapal pecah di perang dunia ninja pertama, mungkin?(?). Sprei yang tidak dirapikan, barang-barang yang berserakan dan—oh! Bahkan botol tintanya tidak ia tutup dengan benar.

Karena merasa rugi dan mubadzir(?) jika tinta itu mengering—karena tidak ditutup dengan benar, Ino pun menutupnya dengan baik dan sesuai prosedur penggunaan(?). _Dasar laki-laki_, gumamnya dalam hati.

"Ino?!"

Suara _baritone_ yang sangat dikenalnya itu berbalik dan mendapati Shikamaru dengan hanya sebuah … handuk. Sontak wajah putih Ino dipenuhi dengan semburat merah yang menjadi-jadi. Tangannya yang baru saja ia gunakan untuk menutup botol tinta itu langsung beralih ke mulutnya—kaget.

"KYAAA! Shika apa yang kau lakukaaan!" ucap Ino sambil menutupi mukanya.

Shikamaru tampak sedikit panik dan kaget mendapati teman masa kecilnya yang tengah berada di kamarnya.

"O-oi Ino … seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya Shikamaru mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"A-aku akan menunggumu di luar!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Jarang-jarang kau bangun sepagi ini—dan bahkan mandi jam segini," ucap Ino sedikit heran pada sosok pemuda yang duduk di depannya ini.

Shikamaru hanya mendengus. "Entahlah. Tiba-tiba terbangun saja. Daripada tidak melakukan apapun, jadi ya mandi saja," ucap Shikamaru. Tapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu dan bertanya, "lalu? Kau sendiri ada urusan apa ke sini?"

Ino tersentak. Benar juga, tujuannya hanyalah memberi satu buket bunga, dan kemudian mematuhi permintaan Yoshino untuk membangunkan Shikamaru. Dan sekarang, faktanya Shikamaru telah bangun—dan bahkan sudah segar. Apa yang ia lakukan di sini?

"Hemh, awalnya aku mengantarkan bunga ke ibumu. Tapi kemudian aku disuruh membangunkanmu dan sekarang …" ucap Ino terlihat bingung.

Shikamaru yang menyadari kebingungan itu diam saja. "Lalu?"

"A-ah … sudahlah aku mau pulang kalau begitu!" ucap Ino yang terlihat kesal dengan reaksi Shikamaru. Gadis itu berdiri—yang secara tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Shikamaru untuk duduk kembali.

Ino hanya memasang wajah bingung. Shikamaru memasang wajah dengan berbingkaikan senyuman tipis.

"Kenapa tidak bermain _shogi_ saja denganku?"

"Hah?" Ino terlihat kaget dengan ucapan Shikamaru.

Oke—ini bukannya Ino tidak tahu apa-apa tentang permainan kesukaan Shikamaru itu. Dia tahu, tapi tidak sepintar Shikamaru—atau bahkan setara dengan almarhum _sensei_-nya. Ino hanya tahu cara yang umum saja, tidak terlalu mahir.

"Kenapa? Aku bosan bermain sendiri," ucap Shikamaru datar.

"Be-bermainlah dengan ayahmu! Aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang permainanmu itu," ucap Ino dengan setengah _blushing_—karena tangannya masih dipegang oleh Shikamaru, padahal Ino sudah duduk kembali.

"Tidak apa. Akan aku ajari," ucap Shika dengan muka bosan.

Kali ini Ino sedikit terhenyak. Otaknya berpikir, ini seperti bukan Shikamaru. Shikamaru adalah orang yang terkenal akan kemalasannya—oke dengan kejeniusannya juga. Ia tidak begitu senang jika disuruh untuk mengajari seseorang.

Tapi sekarang? Shikamaru mau mengajarinya untuk bermain _shogi_. Apakah ini berarti pemuda berambut nanas itu telah merubah kebiasaannya untuk menjadi lebih baik? Atau bisa juga …

Shikamaru berusaha untuk menghentikan Ino untuk pergi?

Seketika muka Ino dipenuhi semburat merah. _Ah, apa-apaan kau ini, Ino!_ Teriaknya dalam hati. Tidak mungkin, kan?

"Ino?" ucap Shikamaru menyadarkan lamunan gadis _blondie_ itu dengan heran.

Ino hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dikatakan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, aku menyeraaah!" ucap—teriak Ino dengan nada frustasi. Duduk diam dan menatap ke sebuah papan permainan bukanlah hal yang menarik baginya. Apalagi jika diperlukan kekuatan berpikir yang super, sangat bukan Ino yang suka bicara itu.

Shika sedikit tergelak. "Hei hei, ini kan baru puncaknya," ucap Shikamaru.

"Kita sudah diam seperti ini selama dua jam, Shika! Tidakkah kau pikir ini membosankan?" ucap Ino dengan kesal.

"Tapi kau sudah mengatakan bahwa kau mau menemaniku bermain _shogi_, dan aku pun telah mengajarimu," balas Shikamaru dengan nada agak kesal. Ino mendengus kesal.

"Uh," Ino sedikit menggeram. "Oke! Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu asal jangan bermain _shogi_!"

Shikamaru sedikit terbelalak pada awalnya. Tapi kemudian bibirnya berbingkaikan sebuah senyuman—lebih tepatnya sebuah seringaian yang mati-matian ia tahan. Untung saja Ino tidak begitu menyadari adanya seringaian itu.

"Hoo? Apapun yang kumau?" tanya Shikamaru yang berpura-pura berpikir. Tangannya mengelus-elus dagunya yang tidak berjenggot itu—padahal dulu ia sempat mengagumi jenggot indah sang Roma Irama(?).

"Ya! Entah itu membersihkan kamarmu yang berantakan itu, menyapu halaman … yang penting kita bergerak! Jangan diam seperti ini," ucap Ino dengan kesal.

Shikamaru terdiam sebentar. "Kalau begitu, jangan bergerak."

"Hah? Sudah kubilang aku tidak suka berdiam diri!" teriak Ino kesal. Shikamaru hanya menatap Ino dengan wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Hanya beberapa menit saja—beberapa detik, kalau perlu," ucap pemuda nanas itu meyakinkan Ino.

Ino yang awalnya _keukeuh_ tidak mau itu akhirnya berakhir dengan kebingungan. Untuk apa Shikamaru menyuruhnya diam selama beberapa menit—detik, katanya? Ino yang masih bingung, tidak sadar bahwa wajah Shikamaru tengah mendekat padanya.

"He-hei, apa yang kau lakukan!?" ucap Ino yang baru saja bangun dari _daydreaming_-nya. Mukanya bertambah merah sesaat ketika Shikamaru malah menunjukkan seringaian—yang sedari tadi ia tahan itu.

_A-apa yang akan dia lakukan!? Jangan-jangan … Ti-tidak! Apakah Shika akan … Ti-tidaaak!_ racau Ino dalam hati. Kepalanya dipenuhi pemikiran yang aneh-aneh dan tidak biasa bagi seorang gadis(?).

Ino hanya bisa menutup matanya ketika wajah Shikamaru semakin mendekat.

Semakin mendekat dan—

_SRET_

—sebuah tisu terusap di bagian bawah hidung Ino.

"Kau tadi memegang tintaku, ya?" tanya Shikamaru geli.

Ino hanya membuka matanya dan mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Masih belum begitu mengerti dengan perlakuan pemuda ini terhadapnya.

Melihat itu, Shikamaru memutar bola matanya. "Kau tadi memegang botol tintaku itu, kan? Semalam aku terburu-buru menutupunya, memang."

"Lalu?"

"Tinta itu sebagian pindah ke mukamu, bodoh," ucap Shikamaru menahan tawanya. "Huh, aku berusaha mati-matian untuk menahanmu dari sini agar aku bisa melihat betapa lucunya wajahmu," ucap Shikamaru kemudian sambil tertawa.

"Tapi kemudian, aku jadi tidak enak padamu—kau bilang kau mau pulang, kan? Kau pasti malu dengan muka seperti itu," lanjut pemuda nanas itu.

Ino yang akhirnya _100% success loading_ itu hanya bisa memegangi bagian bawah hidungnya. "Jadi ini semua … hanya gara-gara ini?"

"Yah, memangnya kau mau apa?" tanya Shikamaru bosan.

Ino hanya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tapi kemudian ia memasang wajah kesal. "Beraninya kau, Shika," ucap Ino dengan _deathglare_ super.

"O-oi, itu bukan salahku kan, salahmu sendiri."

Ino melipat tangannya—kesal. "Huh! Aku kira kau akan—" Ino terkejut akan perkataannya yang tidak ia pikir dahulu itu. Dengan segera ia menghentikan ucapannya—dan itu sukses membuat Shikamaru mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa?"

"Ti-tidak! A-aku pulang! _Jaa matta_!"

Shikamaru memandang punggung gadis _blondie_ yang semakin menjauh itu dengan datar. Ino langsung berlari meninggalkan Shikamaru—takut kalau _blushing_-nya dilihat oleh pemuda jenius itu.

Sesaat kemudian, Shikamaru terlihat menyeringai—lagi.

"Huh. Padahal beberapa senti lagi sudah sampai bibirnya," gumam Shikamaru tanpa sadar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ Owari ~**

* * *

Hai minna-chan~

Oke, aku tau ini terlalu OOC untuk Shikamaru. Gomenasaiiii m(_ _)m

Longlive ShikaIno~! ^o^b

**[ FLAMES ALWAYS ALLOWED, BUT NO WAY FOR SILENT READER ]**

[ Kita pasti punya pendapat tersendiri, kalau kita punya pikiran ^^b ]

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
